


Dagur/Hiccup: Moving Around While Kissing

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prelude to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur just got home from shopping and only has eyes for Hiccup.





	Dagur/Hiccup: Moving Around While Kissing

Hiccup took Dagur’s face in both hands, kissed him hard. Dagur grunted at that, pushed him back against the bedroom wall. Dagur had just gotten home from picking up groceries, and he’d claimed to be hungry, but the thing he seemed to want the most was Hiccup.

Dagur pushed at Hiccup’s shoulders, attempting to push him against the wall, but he hit the nightstand instead, the lamp falling over. They paused, pulled away from each other, looking at it on the floor.

“Ah, I don’t think it’s broken.” Dagur grabbed Hiccup again, spun him around. The backs of Hiccup’s knees hit the bed and he went down under Dagur… into a pile of unfolded laundry.

“D-Dagur maybe we should take care of chores first.”

“But I want  _ you _ ,” Dagur insisted. “You’re better than folding laundry.”

“Did you put the groceries away?”

“Just the freezer stuff. Got ice cream for tonight.”

That was the end of talking. Dagur shoved his mouth to Hiccup’s hands on his hips, Hiccup’s arms looped around the back of his neck. His hips ground down against his, and Hiccup grew excited when he felt a bulge through his pants. Dagur wasn’t lying about his want.

But…

“Maybe not on the clean laundry.”

“Oh, Hiccup, you’re killing the mood.”

They playfully batted at each other, rolled, and ended up on the floor. There didn’t appear to be any laundry there. That would work. They kissed again as they began working each other’s clothes off. 


End file.
